Recently, there has been proposed a light projecting device which (i) includes, as a light source, a semiconductor light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED) or a laser element (LD; Laser Diode), and (ii) projects illumination light generated by irradiating a light emitting section which contains a fluorescent material with excitation light which is emitted from the semiconductor light emitting element.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a light projecting device for projecting, by use of a reflector, fluorescence generated by irradiating a light emitting section which contains a fluorescent material with laser light which has been (i) emitted from a laser element and then (ii) converged by a converging lens.
As a device related to the light projecting device of Patent Literature 1, Patent Literature 2 discloses a light emitting device including a laser element, a converging lens, and a light emitting section which contains a fluorescent material.
Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukai, No. 2003-295319 A (Publication Date: Oct. 15, 2003)
International Publication, WO2007/105647 (Publication Date: Sep. 20, 2007)